A current computer system (or cluster system) comprises many main components and facilities, for example, motherboard, fan, power cord, and power supply, in which many electronic components such as IC component, socket, circuit board, microprocessor card and extension card can further installed on the mother board. However, accompanying the incessant elevation of the functions of the computer system, the facilities and the electronic components are also more and more relatively; they occupy overwhelming space in a housing of the computer system. How to fully utilize the limited space under the condition that the facilities and the electronic components are gradually increased and how to redistribute and plan the space to accept more electronic components in the limited space and giving consideration to the cooling of the electronic component are the current problems that must be faced.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional computer system 1 in which many electronic components are disposed. A mother board 12 and a circuit board 13 are installed on the bottom of a housing 11 in a computer system 1 as the figure show, in which the mother board 12 and the circuit board 13 are connected to each other and a plurality of function cards 121 are installed on the upper side of the mother board 12 and a plurality of extension cards are installed on the upper side of the circuit board 13; the mother board 12 and the circuit board 13 are all faced upward to allow the extension card 131 and the function cards 121 to be faced downward to insert onto the motherboard 12 and the circuit board 13 and hence, the motherboard 12 and the circuit board 13 face upward and are connected side to side to each other such that not only more extension cards 131 and function cards 121 are unable to be accepted on the motherboard 12 and the circuit board 13 but also the circuit board 13 and the motherboard 12 also occupy the extra longitudinal or transverse space of the whole computer system 1. Besides, the assembly distributions of the motherboard 12 and the function cards 121 as well as the circuit board 13 and the extension cards 131 on the computer system are also unable to allow the heat generated when the function cards 121 and the extension cards 131 are in operation to be expelled in good measure owing to the limited space of the computer system 1, and when the extension card 121 or an internal electronic component is damaged, the housing 11 of the computer system 1 must be detached to allow the maintenance operation to be processed; this also causes a user to be inconvenient on the assembly. Moreover, using screws one by one to lock the extension cards 131 and the function cards 121 onto the housing 11 after the extension cards 131 and the function cards 121 are inserted in the circuit board 13 also causes the locking time to be wasted.
Thereupon, for designing a special mounting module for allowing more electronic components to be mounted thereon, satisfying cooling requirement of the electronic components and overcoming the deficits of the prior art mentioned above, the present invention is proposed.